looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare
Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare is a 1964 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot The Tasmanian Devil approaches the Jungle. A woodpecker taps a warning on a tree, which we see as a subtitle on the bottom on the screen. "Warning! Tasmanian Devil approaching at 9 o'clock!" Two giraffes end up running. Some beavers use their tails to beat out the message "Take Cover! Devil is Coming! Take Cover! Repeat - Take Cover!". A bear and a moose fighting hear this and end up running. As a stampede of animals leave the jungle, Bugs is bathing in a nearby pond, unaware that Taz has spotted him. Disliking the taste of Bugs' soap, Taz washes the soap off with a bucket of water, and then adds some ketchup. Bugs thinks that the ketchup is blood and freaks out, telling Taz to find a doctor. Taz runs to a medical hut and yells the situation, only to find Bugs (dressed as a doctor) instead. "Right on time for your annual checkup, I see," Bugs says to Taz. Bugs paints Taz’s tongue green and puts spotted glasses on him. He asks Taz if he sees spots on his eyes. Taz says "Duh, yeah, little itty-bitty spots." Then Bugs gives him nitroglycerine and Bugs tells Taz that the medicine works best if you shake after you swallow. He puts an electric belly firmer vibrating belt on Taz and Taz explodes. Now Bugs is dressed as Sigmund Freud. He makes Taz lay on a couch and talk about his childhood. Taz talks about how he was a bad little boy. Bugs asks him to slow down because he has got to write down all the good stuff. He looks at his watch and says it's time to go, folds Taz and the couch into a suitcase, puts it in a mailbox, gets picked up by a mail truck. It comes back by a mail truck covered with stickers from all the countries he's been to. Taz runs after Bugs and then end up in a hospital zone. Bugs rolls himself by on a gurney. Inside the hospital Bugs is a nurse and he tells Taz "Congratulations, it’s a boy!" Bugs gives Taz something and calls it a bouncing baby boy, and he bounces it just to show him. Taz gives Bugs a cigar and unwraps the baby, which is actually a bomb. As Bugs walks away, the cigar that Taz gave him turns out to be an exploding cigar, leaving the poor bunny in blackface. ("I just wonder if he's as dumb as he looks?" Bugs wonders.) As the exploded Taz spins in, Bugs then dresses as a surgeon and calls Taz as his assistant. Bugs leaves the room and Taz looks at the patient. It ends up being the robotic Frankenstein's monster and he beats up Taz, then, in a backfiring moment, heads for Bugs as the monster goes out of control. It ends with Bugs being beaten up by the monster off stage and both the dazed Bugs and Taz staggering back onscreen, bruised and wrapped in bandages while Bugs groans, "Is there a doctor in the house? Huh, is there?" Availability *VHS - Bugs Bunny: Truth or Hare *VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Tasmanian Devil *VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Taz's Jungle Jams *DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire (cropped to widescreen) *Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1, Disc 2 *DVD - Stars of Space Jam: Tasmanian Devil Censorship * When this cartoon aired on CBS's The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show, the scene of Bugs spoon-feeding Taz nitroglycerine and strapping him to an exercise belt was cut to make it look like Bugs strapped Taz to the exercise belt and exploded from that. Also cut on CBS was the scene of Bugs (disguised as a maternity ward nurse) giving a round bomb disguised as a baby to Taz and Taz giving Bugs an exploding cigar. * When this cartoon aired on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, the nitroglycerine/exercise belt was left in, as was the first half of the bomb baby/exploding cigar scene. The only part cut from the latter sequence was Bugs with a cigar in his mouth and the cigar exploding on him. .http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-d.aspx Notes *This was Bug Bunny's and The Tasmanian Devil's last cartoon together during the Golden Age of American Animation. *This is the only time where Bugs Bunny and The Tasmanian Devil both lose in the end. Gallery Wb-lc-drdevil-16x20-framed.jpg|Lobby Card Drdevil1.jpg| Bugs and Taz operate on Frankenstein's monster Drdevil2.gif| Bugs spoon-feeding Taz nitroglycerine, a scene that was cut when aired on CBS. References External Links Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare at SuperCartoons.net Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare at B99.TV Category:Shorts Category:1964 Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Taz Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Robert McKimson Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons written by John Dunn Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc